


Fate and Destiny

by Lyatt_Everlark_Shipper_10



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatt_Everlark_Shipper_10/pseuds/Lyatt_Everlark_Shipper_10
Summary: Series of Lyatt oneshots. Enough said. Accepting prompts on Tumblr @mockingjays-daughter





	1. Chapter 1

After being kidnapped and being stuck in a box by America's first serial killer all Lucy Preston wanted to do was take a nice long hot shower. She needed time to process everything that had happened in the last three  
days, and formulate an excuse for her mother on where she had been. She definitely couldn't tell her mother the truth. Lucy decided it was time to get out of the car. She'd been sitting in her mom's driveway for ten  
minutes now. Walking to the door she decided to run upstairs right away. She couldn't deal with an interrogation right now.

Her plan however was foiled when when she opened the door to see her mother waiting for her on the stairs, a stern expression on her face. Well I'm not getting out of this one. Lucy thought annoyed.

" Where have you been? You're gone for three days with no explanation, not even to your incredibly patient fiance! It's like you came home one day and you were a completely different person." Carolyn yelled frustrated with her daughter's recent behavior.

"Business trip for wo-" Carolyn cut her daughter off, she hated her daughters new job-well that she didn't know what it was.

"What type of new job requires you to be gone for three days at random with absolutely no warning whatsoever? I want to meet these people. Invite them over for dinner tomorrow. Call them right now, I'll invite Noah."

Lucy sighed, pulling out her phone, dialing Jiya's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey what's up?"

"Well my mother got upset about my "business trip" and is having a dinner to meet you, Rufus, and Wyatt. And my mother is inviting Noah."

"The random fiance that isn't supposed to be your fiance that you've met twice? Sounds fun. I'll tell Rufus. By the way I'm really glad you're okay. And not just because Wyatt was an absolute mess without you, and super stressed and worried, but because you're my friend."

"Alright great see you then- wait what do you mean he was a mess without me? And thanks"

"Just was only focused on saving you, and getting you away from Flynn. Thought it was his fault."

"That's ridiculous, it was my idea to split up. But either way I'll see you tomorrow Jiya." The two girls hung up and Lucy dialed Wyatt's number, who picked up on the first ring.

" Lucy? You okay?" Lucy noticed his voice filled with fear, which made sense after what Jiya told her, and considering everything the two had been through.

" I'm fine, everything's fine" She soothed. She could hear a sigh of relief as her mother shot her a suspicious glance, and motioned for Lucy to put the caller on speaker phone.

"Wyatt, I'm putting you on speaker phone"

"Alright, what's up… ma'am?"

"Good news you're finally gonna meet my fiance! My mom's having dinner tomorrow night with Noah, Jiya, and Rufus. And my mother's right here so you have no choice." Lucy laughed. Wyatt decides her laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'll be there. So I found that James Bond movie that we were talking about, Weapon of Choice. Mind if I bring it tomorrow?"

"Not at all, I actually really wanted to watch it."

"I bet you twenty bucks Bond sleeps with the girl."

"Deal." Lucy laughed

"See you tomorrow… Ma'am." she could practically hear him smirking through the phone. Two can play at that game she thought.

"See you around… Sweetheart." She said with a southern drawl. She heard Wyatt gasp in mock horror.

"You really wanna play that game...Babydoll?" Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. She just laughed harder at her mother's confused expression.

"Bye Wyatt." She managed to choke out before hanging up.

Wyatt was the first to arrive, with Weapon of Choice. He wore a button up with dress pants. Lucy was wearing a white knee length dress that resembled the pink one  
from Bonnie and Clyde. She looks beautiful. Thought Wyatt.

"Hello Ma'am" He said smirking. Lucy smiled.

"Come in" She says leading him to the living room to meet her mother.

Carolyn sees her daughter before she sees the man with her, so judging by the smile on Lucy's face she guesses the man is Noah. She is very surprised to see that the man with Lucy is most definitely not Noah.

"Mom, this is Wyatt." Carolyn flashes back to Lucy's phone conversation with the man who called her babydoll. Not in serious way though. More like it was an inside joke between the two. The man-Wyatt, holds out his hand in greeting, and Carolyn takes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Preston. I've heard wonderful things about you." Carolyn smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Wyatt." The three sit down on the couch. Noticing the movie in his hand she asks

"You a Bond fan?" Wyatt and Lucy smile.

"Little bit." he admits. Laughing Lucy says

"That's the understatment of the century. Weapon of Choice is the only one Wyatt hasn't seen."

"I bet Lucy 20 bucks James Bond sleeps with the girl"

"And I distinctly remember saying definitely not." Lucy laughs.

Carolyn Preston is many things. Oblivious is not one of them. As Carolyn watches the exchange she notices a few things. Lucy and Wyatt are extremely close. Closer than Lucy and Noah by a long shot. She also  
notices how comfortable they are with eachother, and their inside jokes. The last thing she notices are the stolen glances, Wyatt's protectiveness of her daughter. A protectiveness that Noah always seemed to lack. She  
likes this side of Lucy. She's happy, less guarded. She briefly wonders if this is the reason for Lucy moving back into her house.

"So Wyatt, maybe you can tell me what happened to my daughter." She watches as his eyes fill with pain, and he looks down at Lucy like he's reassuring himself she's alright. God he can still hear her screams in his  
head. Wyatt! Rufus! Help! He thinks of their kiss in Arkansas, and her words at the Alamo I don't wan't anyone else. I trust you. You are the one that I trust. Rufus needs you. I need you. And the look of desperation  
and tears that threatened to fall when she was terrified that he was going to die, and how she made a bargain with Flynn to save him. He thinks of his desperation to find her on their last mission, how Jessica hadn't even crossed his mind. He realizes something. He needs Lucy, He loves Lucy. It seems so obvious he doesn't know how he didn't realize it sooner.

Carolyn grows nervous as she watches Lucy squeeze his hand and whisper "I'm alright." In that moment Carolyn knows. They're in love. They may not know it yet but they are in love. And judging by the look on Wyatt's face he's just realized it. She watches as he stares at her, takes a breath and says "She was kidnapped." She gasps staring at her daughter.

"Rufus, Jiya, and Wyatt saved me." The conversation is interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Carolyn says walking out of the room. When she leaves Lucy turns to see Wyatt looking at her with an intense look  
on his face.

"Wyatt?" She asks.

"I got lost in thought and I realized something. You might not feel the same though and I don't want to scare you." He says. Lucy feels her heart start to speed up.

"You won't scare me. Unless you tell me you hate me and left right now. I mean I would hope that after all the effort it took getting me back, you at least like me a little." She jokes. Wyatt smiles at her.

"When you were gone, all I could think about when you were gone was getting you back, and all I could see everytime I closed my eyes was you being dragged into the Mothership, and the silence was terrible because in it all I could hear were your screams. It killed me. And I kept trying to convince myself that, that kiss meant nothing, and it was just in the moment but it wasn't. I felt something. Then all I could think about was back in the Alamo how you were the only thing that kept me from staying behind, how I thought I had nothing to go back to, no one to go back to, until you told me you needed me, and stood up to Agent Christopher, and that official saying you wouldn't do it without me, and I realized you meant it when you said you needed me. And I know you probably don't feel the same but I need to say it. I'm in love with you Lucy." He confesses. Lucy stares at him in shock. Then she feels a warmth spread through her, and happiness, and a feeling she could only describe as love. She smiles at him.

"If you had ultimately decided to stay in the Alamo, I wouldn't have left either, probably hoping when I refused to leave without you, you would realize I really do need you. That I would either live with you or die with you. Luckily it didn't have to come to that. Then the mission after that I was terrified, that even after all I did to keep you alive during the Alamo, you would die, and I would never hear you call me ma'am again orbuckle in my seatbelt. So I made a bargain. In the end you were okay which was all that mattered to me. Then in Arkansas I felt something I did. When he kidnapped me, he would use you and Rufus as leverage against me, when I refused to help him kill people, he told me his men had led you to the hotel. All I knew was I needed to save you, so I teamed up with Harry Houdini, and found you. I love you too, so much." She admits. Wyatt smiles, reaches over and kisses her. They quickly pull apart when they hear footsteps approaching the living room.

Rufus, and Jiya walk in with Carolyn, and Lucy moves to hug them before sitting back down next to of nowhere Noah walks into the living room to see Carol thanking two strangers, and Lucy and some guy  
sitting on the couch and talking way too close for his liking. Wanting to assert his dominance he sits down next to Lucy.

"Hey babe." Noah says moving to kiss her cheek. He's surprised, and hurt when Lucy pulls away from him moving even closer if that's possible to the guy next to her. Although, he supposes, Lucy does it so often now, he should be used to it. He isn't though, and he doesn't think he ever will be.

"What was that? Why do you keep pulling away from me?" He notices a slight smirk appear on the other mans face which pisses him off.

"You know I'm not a fan of PDA." Lucy covers. She looks over at Wyatt who mouths "Bonnie and Clyde" at her smirking. Lucy blushes and laughs a little.

"Anyways, Noah this is Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya. They're friends from work, and the four of us have become very close." Lucy gestures to each person.  
"Yeah, especially Rufus and Jiya. " says Wyatt. Lucy looks at him and practically shouts " I told you it was gonna happen! You still owe me 20 bucks."  
"We could say the same for you and Wyatt." Says Jiya. Lucy and Wyatt stare at each other. Is it that obvious? Did everyone know?  
"What?" They say in unison with Noah who looks extremely confused.

"Let's play a game!" Carolyn interrupts.

"What are we doing?" Noah asks puzzled.

"A sort of get to know you game." Carol explains. "I will ask you the questions you give me, and whoever gets the most right wins. We're going to start with Lucy. " Lucy writes down some questions and hands them to Carol.  
"First question, what is Lucy's worst fear?" Lucy thinks for a second then writes her answer down. When everyone finishes writing Carol says

"Okay first up Rufus what did you say?" Rufus holds up his boards and says

"I said losing someone or something you love."

"Alright Jiya your turn. Jiya holds up her board

" I said what Rufus said, and I also said coming home to find everything completely different"

"That's a very good answer" Lucy says, impressed at Jiya's accuracy.

"Noah" he holds up his board.

"This was easy tight spaces." Lucy nods.

"Okay, Wyatt considering we had an entire conversation on this a few months ago I'm hoping you remember this." Lucy laughs. Wyatt smirks holding up his board

"Do you really have that little faith in me? I have to say Ma'am I am extremely offended. I felt that one in my heart. You have more than one but they go together. Your worst fear is not having control over a situation,  
losing someone you love, and your claustrophobic." He says. Lucy stares at him impressed.

"You're all at least partially correct. 1 point for Rufus and Noah, and 2 points for Wyatt and Jiya. "She continues.

"Next question what nickname does Lucy complain about, but secretly loves, and who calls her it?" Carol asks as Lucy writes down the answer. Rufus and Jiya mutter "easy"

"Come on Luce give us a challenge." Wyatt says with a smirk.

"Times up, Wyatt since you seem so sure you know the answer you can go first." Lucy laughs. Wyatt holds up his board and says

"Ma'am, and I call you ma'am all the time." He says smugly. Lucy smiles

"Ah, but did I ever say I love it when you call me ma'am?" Wyatt raises an eyebrow

"Yes, but that's the entire point ma'am. You complain about me calling you ma'am, and I distinctly remember you telling me you loved that nickname." Wyatt counters.

"Moving on! Rufus what did you say and so help me god if you said ma'am Rufus-" Rufus holds holds up his board and yes it says Ma'am, Wyatt." Lucy groans.

"Something wrong ma'am?" Lucy just sends him a playful glare, and turns to face Jiya.

"Jiya, what did you say?" Jiya shoots her an apologetic look as she raises her board and says

" Ma'am, Wyatt. Sorry Lucy but you know it's the truth." Jiya apologizes smiling.

"Jiya! I trusted you! How could you betray me like this?" Lucy mock cries. Everyone cracks up.

"Okay Noah what did you say?" Lucy manages to choke out between breaths of laughter. Noah smiles and says

"Babe, me" Lucy wrinkles her nose ew, Babe sounds like a baby. At least with babydoll it's an inside joke. Sighing in defeat Lucy holds up her board which does indeed say 'Ma'am, Wyatt.'

"Yes!" Wyatt yells pumping his fist and reaching over to high-five Rufus, and Jiya. Lucy laughs, and is caught by surprise when Wyatt reaches over, and pulls her into a quick hug." She feels a warmth spread through her cheeks.

"Okay this next question is a little different," Lucy says turning serious."Who was the most worried when I was gone? Don't even bother writing this one down though."

"Wyatt, he came rushing in demanding to know where Flynn went and was a mess without you." Jiya answers.

"Yeah. He wasn't focused on anything else. Led us into a bit of a sticky situation, but he refused to leave before we found you and got you back." Rufus adds. Lucy looks at Wyatt who smiles at her and nods.

"Either me or your mother." Noah just looks confused.

"Okay last question which goes along with the last question but only for Wyatt." She says. Wyatt smiles again

"Okay I'm game."

"What was it like when I was gone?" Maintaining eye contact the entire time he says

"Like four years ago but a thousand times worse. We had no idea what was happening to you, and it was basically my worst nightmare come to life."He confesses, surprising Lucy a little. She moves to hold his hand but  
stops herself when she remembers Noah's in the room.

Carol notices her daughters hand subconciously start to move toward Wyatt, and then pull back into her lap. She looks behind her in the kitchen and exclaims

"Oh look dinner's ready."

Lucy leads Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt, and Noah to the dining room while Carol gets the food. Rufus and Jiya sit down next to each other and Wyatt sits down across from quickly sits downnext to Wyatt, as her  
mother places turkey and mashed potatoes on the table before sitting down next to her daughter. Noah sits down next to Rufus and Jiya confused.

"Hey babe?" Lucy doesn't look up until that Wyatt dude whispers something in her ear motioning to Noah. Noah decides he doesn't like or trust or like the other man.

"Hmm?" is her simple reply.

"You said something about being gone. What was that about?" Immediately Noah notices a difference in the atmosphere. Lucy stiffens, causing Wyatt to move to comfort her, his eyes filled with pain, as they whisper to  
each other. The couple next to him are staring at each other seemingly having an entire conversation with only their Preston's eyes fill with tears and Lucy looks up at him a guarded expression on her face.

"I was kidnapped bya highly wanted criminal, and stuffed into a furnace as he tried to kill me. Happy?" She snaps. Noah is furious.

"How did this happen?" He yelled, his voice filling the entire room. Wyatt glared at him.

"It was my fault." he says. Lucy Rufus and Jiya stared at him in shock.

"You bastard! Get out of this house!" Noah shouts with his extremely loud booming voice. At this Lucy stands up.

"Shut up Noah! This isn't your house, he isn't leaving! You have no idea what your talking about! It was not Wyatt's fault!" She shouts

"He just admitted it was his fault-"

"Shut up! It was not his fault! He would never knowingly put me in danger." Calming down she continues. "We had a mission for work, tracking down the criminal. I suggested we split up, and ran off before Wyatt and  
Rufus could protest. They went after me but I had too much of a head start, for them to catch up with me before I was kidnapped." She finishes.

"And I would just like to say Wyatt fought like hell to get her back. He wouldn't give up until we found her." Rufus said.

"He was a mess without her. His only focus was getting her back, while you didn't even notice she was gone. Her mother called to ask why her daughter hadn't come home had to lie and say she was on a  
businesstrip. You're her fiance act like it." Jiya snaps.

The rest of the dinner is tense as the four co-workers talked and joked around with Carol, ignoring Noah. The last straw is when Noah hears Wyatt call Lucy Babydoll, and Lucy's laugh that accompanies it.

"Excuse me? Did you just call my fiancee babydoll?" Noah asks incredulously. Lucy looks up from her conversation.

"It's an inside joke, he didn't mean anything by it." Lucy responds calmly, a cold edge to her voice.

"Care to explain?" Noah demands ticked off. Wyatt can't stand Noah. What even made this alternate Lucy fall for the tool.

"On a mission to Arkansas, tracking down two fugitives. In order to gain their trust we pretended to be engaged, and that includes nicknames."Lucy explains, leaving out the kiss. Wyatt gets the feeling he wouldn't react  
very well. As it is he doesn't react to the idea of Lucy and Wyatt being engaged very well.

"Why'd you have to pretend to be engaged? Why couldn't you have just been friends?"

"It wouldn't have worked, and it might've gotten us killed if we didn't. We weren't exactly dealing with naive people, we were dealing with hardened criminals. And I was handpicked for this assignment along with Rufus  
and Lucy, so trust me we know what we're doing." Wyatt responds trying to keep his voice calm.

"What is your job exactly?" Noah asks. Damn, is this guy always so nosy? Wyatt thinks.

"That information is highly classified." Lucy says curtly.

"Come on Lucy, I'm your fiance, and you were kidnapped because of this mystery job. I want you to quit your job, and go back to teaching." Lucy stares at him incredulously

"Excuse me! Are you insinuating that because you don't like my job I should quit? No the work I'm doing is extremely important, yes it's dangerous, but I will continue to do it. I've got Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya, a homeland  
security agent and Connor freaking Mason himself to protect me. I'm perfectly safe. And I'm certainly not obliged to tell you anything, just because your my fiance." She states coldly. Wyatt watches the showdown with  
a proud smile on his face. Just add that to the list of things he loves about her. "Now Wyatt brought a movie I've been waiting to watch, so lets clean up and watch it." Lucy says taking her plate to the sink. Rufus,  
Wyatt, Jiya, and Carol follow the suit.

Sitting down next to Lucy, to watch the movie Wyatt hands Lucy twenty bucks. Lucy gives him a confused look. "Remember? We bet on how long it would take them to get together. You won." he explains.

Carol looks over at Lucy and Wyatt. She knows they're in love. Wyatt clearly knows he's in love with her, but she doesn't know if Lucy knows she's in love. Carol doesn't want her daughter stuck in a loveless marriage.  
And Lucy's been with Noah for a year but Carol had only met him a few times. She starts to wonder if Noah's usually like this.

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure mom." The two woman walk upstairs into Carol's bedroom.

"What's up?" Carol takes a breath, now or never.

"Is Noah usually like this?" Lucy is so caught off guard, that the only response she can formulate is

"What?" Carol repeats the question. Lucy herself doesn't know, but from what she's seen he does.

"Yes he is. It's one of the reasons I moved out."

I'm glad you mentioned that. It brings me to my next question. Are you in love with Wyatt? Because it's very clear to me that he's in love with you. And if you are you need to tell Wyatt, and break things off with Noah.  
I don't want you stuck in a loveless marriage." If Lucy wasn't shocked before she sure is now. She'd forgotten how perceptive her mother is. She also knows it's no use lying to her mother.

"Yes, I love Wyatt."

"Then you need to break things off with Noah sweetheart. Now." Carol says gently, before dissapearing and returning with Noah. Carol slips away leaving the two alone.

"Your mom said you wanted to talk to me?" For once Lucy is at a loss for words.

"Yeah, um, you might want to sit down." Noah sits on Carol's bed.

"Okay, your scaring me, what's going on?" He asks nervously.

"I can't do this anymore." Lucy blurts out.

"What?"

"I can't marry you. I just don't love you anymore, and I don't think I ever did. I can't marry you. I agreed to getting engaged because I felt like I had to. I'm sorry Noah but I cannot marry you." Lucy watches anger fill his features.

"How the hell do you fall out of love Lucy?" He shouts frusturated. Lucy glares at him.

"I realized it never was love, and even if it was realizing your a grade A son of a bitch definitely made me hate you. Take your ring back." She says throwing the ring at him, before leaving the room, and storming down into the living room, and sits down next to Wyatt.

"Did James Bond sleep with the girl yet?" She asks.

"No but your all over him, made out with him, and I'm hopelessly pining after you but my affections will never be returned because your in love with Bond." Wyatt whispers in her ear. She lets out a  
laugh, and sees Noah leave out of the corner of her eye. Lucy reaches over and whispers back

"I love you." Pulling her closer to him to her head rests against his shoulder, one arm around her, the other holding her hand, he smiles, kisses her soft hair and whispers

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

“No!” He says, gripping her arm. “I won’t let you do this.” “Try and stop me.” She responds pulling out the gun he’d given her before they left. He quickly grabs her wrist, and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her, gently moving the fun from her hand and throws it across the room. She struggles against him half heartedly. “If you do this Lucy, you erase yourself from history and I can’t let that happen.” He whispers. She stops struggling and wraps her arms around him, and holds on tight, pressing her face against his chest, tears sliding down her cheeks. She doesn’t want to let go. She loves him so much it hurts. She doesn’t want to do this but it’s the only way. He feels her shake her head. But this doesn’t discourage him. Normally he would let her handle the history stuff, but not this time. He loved her too much to let this happen and he’d be damned if she got hurt on his watch. “Why?” She whispers through her tears. He pulls away, just enough so that he can clearly see her face. She’s surprised to see the tears welling and the pain in his eyes as he stares at her. “Why what?” “Why won’t you let me go?” She asks. He begins to talk praying to god she’ll listen. “Do you remember the Alamo? How I wanted to die there? I had already made up my mind. Thought no one could change it. Not like there was anyone who needed me anyways. Then you come running over, in the middle of a battle to find me and tell me there’s a way out. And do you want to know what my first thought was? How am I going to tell this amazing woman, that I trust with my life and trusts me that I’m leaving her alone. I immediately dismissed the thought. Instead I thought she doesn’t need me to protect her. But then I saw your face when I told you. Do you remember what you told me?” “I need you.” She whispers, her tears flowing freely as he continues. “Yes, and I saw your face and I knew I couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t just leave you. Then we went back to 1780,” “Wyatt,” she breathes, softly shaking her head. But he continues on “And we split up and I immediately knew it was a bad idea. Then I heard you screaming and my heart stopped. The only thing going through my head was Lucy’s in danger and needs help. Then you were just gone and all I knew was I needed to save you, and I would save you even if it meant taking on H.H Holmes. And when I finally got you back I swore to myself that I would never let anything bad happen to you. Then you got kidnapped by H.H Holmes and I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to find you in time. I need you every little bit as much as you need me and I can’t lose you again. I’m not taking that chance Lucy.” He finishes. At some point during his speech the tears started falling and he didn’t bother wiping them away. She stares at him for a few moments, still in his arms. “There’s no other way.” She states before resting her head on his shoulder, and let’s herself cry. Wyatt rubs his hand soothingly up and down her back. He takes a risk, and places a soft kiss on her head. “We’ll find a way.” He whispers into her hair.  “How?” Suddenly it’s clear as as day, and he wonders how he didn’t think of it sooner. “We can make sure your grandfather isn’t at the meeting. That way Flynn can’t kill him, he has your father who meets your mother and has you. Then we save Amy and stop Flynn.” He says. Lucy freezes and looks at him, a smile growing on her face. “It’s that simple!” She laughs and Wyatt nods laughing. “I’m not going to die!” She laughs relief evident. Wyatt spins her around laughing. “You’re not going to die!” He confirms, setting her down. Lucy smiles and kisses him. When they pull apart both smiling Wyatt says “I told you I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you and I meant it.” He says smiling again before hugging her again. He would die before he let anything bad happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape. Starts at "as soon as she closes the door" and ends at "she manages to get a look at the clock"

“I’m just gonna go see Noah or something.” Lucy says backing away from her mother slightly, still chilled to the bone by her mother's revelation.  
“No, you won’t. I know you broke off your engagement to Noah, and I don’t want you leaving the house.” Lucy freezes.  
“What are you talking about?” She asks, growing nervous. Wyatt and Rufus will know something's up when she doesn’t show up at Mason by the designated hour.  
“Why do you think I liked Noah so much? How do you think Rittenhouse knew how to find you? That’s right Lucy,” Carol continues as realization dawns on her daughter's face.  
“Noah’s Rittenhouse.” For a moment Lucy feels like she’s been dunked into cold water and all the air feels like it’s been knocked out of her lungs.It’s not like she had particularly liked or trusted him, but she had genuinely thought he was a good person. And her mother, god, how is it possible that this is the same woman that wiped her nose, and checked her closet for monsters when she was little? She feels the tears brimming and walks up to her room as calmly as possible before pulling out her phone and texts Wyatt.  
‘I need your help. My moms Rittenhouse and won’t let me leave the house’   
She only has time to sit on her bed before her phone pings with a response.   
‘Pack a bag, have it ready by 2am, I’m coming to get you. I’ll text you when I get here’  
She lets out a sigh of relief, when she reads his text and immediately starts packing as much as possible, and shoves the bag under her bed. Checking the time she notes that it’s 5:45 about an hour after she texted Wyatt. A few moments later there’s a knock at her door. Without waiting for a response Carol just barges right into Lucy’s room.  
“Sweetheart, you understand why I can’t let you leave, you’d immediately run to Wyatt.” Carol watches as her daughter’s face becomes guarded. She refuses to give Rittenhouse that leverage over her.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replies, not liking how they singled Wyatt out.  
“Come on Lucy, don’t play dumb, you wouldn’t tell your boyfriend something like this?” She taunts.   
“Wyatt and I are just friends.” She answers coolly, knowing after their last conversation at Mason- the almost kiss, that was far from true. Carol sees right through her daughter.  
“Seems to me he’s more than just a friend. It sure would be terrible if something happened to him, don’t you agree… ma’am? Carol watches as flash of fear flickers in her daughter’s eyes and her hands clench before her expression becomes cold and guarded again.  
“If you touch him I swear to god, I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.” Lucy snaps, tired of Rittenhouse and Flynn threatening everyone she loves.  
“What was that about just friends?” Carol asks before sauntering out of the room. They can’t touch Wyatt can they?” She feels the tears welling up and let’s herself cry. She cries over Amy, her parents being Rittenhouse, and Wyatt. Wyatt. She needs to warn Wyatt. She sits up and reaches for her phone, dialing his number. Just as she’s about to give up she hears his voice on the other end of line.  
“Lucy?” She let’s out an audible sigh of relief. “Lucy what’s wrong?” He asks growing worried.  
“Wyatt you’re not safe, you can’t come get me.” She warns keeping her voice low.  
“Luce, what are you talking about?”  
“Rittenhouse- my mother, she-she called me ma’am and-” Lucy says frantically.  
“Lucy, calm down, it’s okay tell me what’s going on.”  
“My mother, she threatened to kill you, Noah’s Rittenhouse and my mother called me ma’am.” Lucy chokes as the tears make a reappearance  
“Lucy it’s okay I’ll be there tonight I promise.” Wyatt soothes.  
“No! Don’t come they’ll do something!” She exclaims.  
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I won’t lose you again, especially not to Rittenhouse. We’re gonna get Amy back, and fix everything Lucy I promise. I’ll see you tonight okay?” Lucy takes a deep breath.  
“Okay. Be careful though.”  
“Always am. Bye ma’am”  
“Bye Master Sergeant.” Lucy smiles before hanging up. She hears a knock on the front door and briefly wonders if it was possible that Agent Christopher had sent people to arrest her mother. Her hopes are shattered when Carol’s cheery voice fills the house.  
“Lucy! Put on the dress on your doorknob then come downstairs. Noah’s here for dinner.” Lucy’s heart drops to her stomach. What the fuck is he doing here? She eyes the dress distastefully. It’s sleeveless, black, really low cut, barely covers her butt and is skintight. And while she has nothing against the dress itself it’s not her style, and she especially doesn’t want to wear it in front of Noah. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts, put on the dress, and the black stilettos she found with the dress and heads downstairs. Noah’s smiling up at her like the previous morning’s events hadn’t happened. She could play nice until Wyatt got here.  
“Hey babe!” He says reaching to hug her. She accepts and has to fight the urge to flinch when he slips a hand underneath her dress and cups her ass. She fights the urge to punch him as he pushes her against the door and starts kissing and sucking up her neck and jawline till he reaches her lips. She quickly pulls away and can’t help but compare how wrong this feels to how right it felt pretending to be a couple with Wyatt.  
“Hey Noah, what’re you doing here?” Instead of Noah it’s her mother’s voice that responds.  
“Well earlier you said you wanted to see Noah, so I decided to invite him over to stay the night.”  
“Oh, lovely.” Lucy says faking a smile.  
“Well, let’s eat.” Carol says leading them into the dining room. Noah drapes his arm around her shoulder and she resists the urge to shrug it off.  
Dinner goes by slowly, and Lucy spends the entirety off it fighting off kisses from Noah. When they’re walking up up the stairs he trips and “accidentally” grabs her ass. Once Lucy closes the door behind her she’s being shoved against the door, and her dress is pooled around her ankles and Noah’s kissing her neck again. She realizes when he “tripped” he unzipped her dress, which explains how he pulled it off her so easily. She tries to pull away but his grip on her only tightens as he moves on to her lips shoving his tongue down her throat. Suddenly she’s being shoved on the bed and he’s lowering himself on top of her. The harder she struggles the harder he presses. He’s trying to unclasp her bra when she gets in a knee to his groin and is able to push him off the bed. She jumps off the bed and runs to the door which is locked when suddenly she feels herself being lifted into the air and shoved back onto the bed, with Noah back on top of her. She manages to get a look at the clock 1:30 am. Come on Wyatt hurry up she thinks pleadingly. Noah pushes against her and begins speaking, ignoring her struggle.  
“As we speak, your mother is sitting by the door with a gun, waiting for Wyatt,” Lucy freezes staring at him. Noah smirks.  
“Well that got a reaction out of you. Anyways, when Wyatt comes through the door your mother will kill him, and it’ll be all your fault for asking for his help.” Noah laughs. Lucy’s blood runs cold and she begins to shake her head rapidly.  
“No, no, you can’t do that!” She says desperately.  
“What’s gonna stop me? Even if you could overpower me the doors locked. So if you don’t stop struggling I’ll have to tie you to the bed and have my way with you.” he threatens. Of course Lucy being Lucy knees him in the groin and punches him in the temple, effectively knocking him out. He hits the ground and something falls out of his pocket. A recorder that looks exactly like the one Rufus was given. She pulls the dress back on, picks up the recorder, and her phone buzzes with a text from Wyatt.  
‘Hey. Just pulled into your driveway.’  
‘No! My mom’s waiting at the door with a gun and I’m locked in my room! Wyatt please I don’t want you to get hurt’  
‘Where’s your room? I’ll go around the back.’  
‘Right side second floor.’  
Lucy quickly pulls out her duffel bag.  
‘I’m outside your window. Drop your stuff out then jump I’ll catch you I promise.’  
‘Alright’ she pockets her phone opens the window and drops the duffel bag. She sees Wyatt catch it and place it on the ground before reaching out for her. She pulls herself onto the windowsill, takes a deep breath and falls. For a moment there’s nothing except the sensation of falling, before she’s in his arms, and being placed on solid ground. She immediately wraps Wyatt in a tight embrace. His arms are gentle but firm, pulling her as close as possible, kissing her forehead before pulling away. Lucy shoulders her duffel bag and grabs Wyatt’s hand. Together they sneak into his car and pull out of the driveway. Neither of them speak until they’re pulling into Wyatt’s parking lot and walking into his apartment he breaks the silence.   
“How’d you end up locked in your room?”  
“Well my mother took advantage of Noah trying to rape me and locked my door when I was trying to push him off me.” Wyatt’s hands clench as he turns to her and immediately starts assessing her for damage. He scowls when he sees the bruises forming on her arms.  
“He tried to rape you?” He chokes, tears welling in his blue eyes. Lucy nods and after a few moments starts talking.  
“My mother invited Noah over to spend the night, and she forced me to wear this dress, and I have nothing against the dress itself, but the implications of what the dress meant were very clear. When we were walking upstairs he pulled the zipper down and covered it up by grabbing my ass. When we’re in my room before I can react he’s pulled my dress off shoved me against the door and started kissing my neck. I tried to get away but he only tightened his grip and shoved his tongue down my throat. Then I’m being shoved on the bed and he’s lowering himself on top of me. The harder I struggled the harder he pressed. He- he tried to unclasp my bra,” Her voice breaks off as a few tears fall. She looks up and is slightly surprised to see Wyatt openly crying as silent tears fall down his cheeks.  
“But then I was able to get a knee to his groin and push him off the bed. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door which is locked when I felt myself being lifted into the air and shoved back onto the bed. But this time he started talking and I couldn’t get away it was impossible.” The tears start falling faster and she starts to sob. Wyatt reaches over and hugs her as she rests her head on his shoulder. He sits them down on the couch so that she’s sitting in his lap with her face hidden in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes she pulls away slightly so that when she talks he can understand what she’s saying.  
“He started talking and what he said was worse,to me, than anything he had done, or tried to do.”  
“What did he say?” As a response Lucy pulls the recorder from the duffel bag and hits play. At first the only sounds were the obvious signs of a struggle, the most distinct being Lucy’s scream when Noah grabs her and throws her back on the bed. Then he starts talking.  
“As we speak, your mother is sitting by the door with a gun, waiting for Wyatt,” Any struggling stops.  
“Well that got a reaction out of you. Anyways, when Wyatt comes through the door your mother will kill him, and it’ll be all your fault for asking for his help.” Noah laughs.   
“No, no, you can’t do that!” The desperation in Lucy’s voice is clear.  
“What’s gonna stop me? Even if you could overpower me the doors locked. So if you don’t stop struggling I’ll have to tie you to the bed and have my way with you.” Then all that can be heard is a groan and the sound of knuckles hitting skull, and a crash. Then silence. Wyatt holds her closer to him.  
“What happened after the tape stopped?” Wyatt asks terrified something else happened.   
“Well I kneed him in the balls, and knocked him out.” Lucy laughs resting her head back on his chest. Wyatt repositions them so she’s lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Lucy sighs contently and snuggles closer to Wyatt.  
“You know, back on our first mission if someone had told me we’d be in this position, how much I’d come to need you, or that you’d be helping me escape my house six months later I would’ve called them insane.” Lucy murmurs. Wyatt laughs then becomes serious.  
“You remember when you asked me if you were expendable? Right after the Hindenburg?” Lucy nods.  
“You’re not expendable. You never have been, and you never will be. Not to me.” Lucy smiles up at him.  
“Good to know.”  
“Hey Luce, what I said about possibilities earlier? I meant you.” Smiling, she leans down and kisses him. And just for a moment nothing else matters, just for a moment it’s just her and him, just for a moment everything’s perfect. They fall asleep locked in each other’s embrace, on the couch. Right before falling asleep he let’s the words slip.  
“I love you Lucy.”  
“I love you too Wyatt.” And they do. They fell in love and neither are willing to deny it any longer. Life’s too short, they know that better than anybody.  
They’re woken up by a knock on the door followed by a voice.  
“Hey Wyatt! Have you heard from Lucy? Agent Christopher’s getting worried.” Wyatt smiles.  
“Come in Rufus! Doors open.” He calls. Rufus walks into Wyatt’s apartment to see Lucy Wyatt tangled together on the couch. Lucy bursts out laughing as Rufus’ expression goes from shocked to elated.  
“Lucy’s fine...now.” Wyatt says pressing his lips to her forehead. A lazy smile spreads across Lucy’s face and Rufus looks like he’s about to squeal.  
“We have to go, but we are talking about this later.” Lucy groans as she disentangles herself from the coach and stretches.  
“Rufus before we leave I have to tell you something. Yesterday I found out that my mom is Rittenhouse, and so is Noah.”  
“Wow, I’m so sorry Lucy.”  
“It gets worse.” Wyatt says.  
“How does it get worse?” Lucy pulls out the recording and hits play. She flinches when she hears herself scream.  
“As we speak, your mother is sitting by the door with a gun, waiting for Wyatt,”   
“Well that got a reaction out of you. Anyways, when Wyatt comes through the door your mother will kill him, and it’ll be all your fault for asking for his help.” Noah laughs, and Lucy stops the recording.  
“Rittenhouse is trying to kill Wyatt. We’ll explain later but we really need to get to Mason.  
Agent Christopher is waiting for them frowning, when they get there.  
“I’m sorry Lucy but we can’t get Amy back today., Emma took the Mothership to July 1, 1863.”  
“That’s the first day of the Battle of Gettysburg. I don’t know what she’s planning but it’s not good.” Lucy explains.  
“Well then go get ready.” They laugh and start walking toward the changing area when someone calls Lucy’s name. Gripping Wyatt’s hand she turns around.  
“What do you want Noah?” She asks tiredly.  
“Can’t I come see my fiancee at work? Especially when she’s wearing a short black dress?”  
“She’s not your fiancee, and after the stunt you pulled last night you’re lucky I haven’t killed you.” Wyatt growls. Noah only smirks.  
“You should have seen how terrified she was when I told her Carol was going to kill you. It was priceless, and putting her in that type of pain was worth being knocked out.”   
“You tried to rape her, you are the reason Jiya’s in the hospital. You used me against her. If you ever come anywhere near her again I’ll kill you.” Wyatt growls murderously.  
“What about when she’s alone and you aren’t there to protect her.” Noah taunts. This time it’s Rufus who speaks.  
“You must be a special kind of stupid, hurting Lucy then gloating about it to Wyatt? This is the guy who shot H.H Holmes for even trying to touch her. And Lucy can take care of herself.” Noah ignores him, and walks up to Lucy, reaching out to touch her face.  
“Babe tell them to back off.” She glares at him and smacks his arm.  
“Stay the hell away from me,” she warns. “I am not your fiancee, in fact I hate you.” By this point security has handcuffed Noah and is leading him away.   
“I can’t wait to see the amount of pain she’ll be in when Rittenhouse actually kills you.” He shouts. “So what are our covers?” Rufus asks Agent Christopher once they’re in the changing area.  
“Wyatt will be a soldier, Lucy will be a medic and Rufus-” Lucy cuts Agent Christopher off.  
“With all due respect this battle was three days long with over 50,000 deaths. Wyatt would actually be in combat, I have no medical experience, I won’t be anywhere near them, and we’ll probably have to stay the entire battle and the chances of Wyatt dying are extremely high.”  
“I’m sorry that’s the best I’ve got now go.”   
Once they’re in 1863 Rufus says.  
“So we all agree that we aren't using those covers right?”  
“Right.” They say in unison  
“We just have to find Wyatt different clothes before someone sees him.” Lucy reasons. That plan goes out the window when another soldier walks up to them angrily. Lucy grabs Wyatt’s hand and he squeezes it reassuringly.  
“Why aren’t you with the rest of the soldiers already?” The soldier questions.  
“I was simply taking a moment to say goodbye to my wife. The chances of seeing her again are very low. If you could give us a moment?” The soldier nods walking a few feet away. Lucy immediately turns to him, tears welling in her eyes as Rufus walks away as well.  
“Wyatt you can’t do this!” She begs.  
“I don’t have a choice. I’ll try not to die, I promise.” Wyatt says pulling her tightly to him. Lucy holds tight fisting handfuls of his shirt as the tears fall. She pulls away only to reach up and kiss him. It’s tinged with sadness, fear and desperation, but full of love. Reluctantly they pull away.  
“I love you Wyatt.”  
“I love you too Lucy.”  
“Please stay safe I cannot lose you to.”   
“I promise you won’t lose me...ma’am.” Wyatt slowly pulls away following the soldier. The entire situation feels so similar to yesterday and she understands how Wyatt felt leaving her with Flynn. Lucy runs after the pair and tugs the soldier’s sleeve.  
“Excuse me sir, is there anyway he wouldn’t have to fight? I’m expecting a child, and don’t want to risk losing him and having to raise them alone.” The soldier laughs it off.  
“Madame it’s not an option.” Wyatt throws her a reassuring glance.  
“I’ll be fine ma’am. I’ve survived worse. Just do what you need to do alright?” She nods as Rufus comes up next to her.  
“He’ll be fine Lucy.”  
“What if he freezes like he did at the Alamo Rufus?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“At the Alamo he was dealing with PTSD. He almost died and was planning on staying there, but I convinced him not to . I’m not there this time, what if it happens again and I’m not there to pull him out?” Without thinking she runs to catch up with him.  
“Wyatt!” She calls when she’s about three feet away. He turns and waits for her to catch up.  
“Wyatt, when you’re out there fighting just remember I need you.” He smiles at her  
“”I need you too.” He reaches out and squeezes her hand. He walks away for good this time and she sees Emma out of her peripheral. She turns to Rufus who followed her, and they chase after Emma. They catch up with her and surprisingly it’s Lucy who grabs Emma’s wrist and drags her into a nearby hotel. She slams the door and the interrogation begins.   
“How could you of all people be Rittenhouse?” Lucy asks.  
“The same way your mother could be Rittenhouse. You really think I was hiding from them? I was just biding my time. There was also no real point in coming here except to keep you from getting your sister back, and getting rid of your soldier.”  
“Like you tried to do last night.” Lucy deadpans. Emma nods.   
“Rufus stay with Emma I'll be back.”  
“Wait Lucy wha-”   
“I've had enough of Rittenhouse’s crap.”   
“You're Rittenhouse too.” Interrupts Emma.   
“No you, Noah and my parents are Rittenhouse. I'm Lucy Preston and I make my own future. I'm not a part of your stupid cult.” With that Lucy locks the door behind her running to where she knows the battle is taking place. She runs up a hill and tries to locate Wyatt. She sees him at the very back walking with the soldier from earlier, about 30 yards ahead of where she stands. She runs down the hill, chasing after Wyatt, through a bunch of trees. Before she can reach him the battle starts and bullets start flying. She keeps running though thanking god that her mother had her take dance and that Amy pushed her to run cross country in school, because she's sure she wouldn't be able to keep running if it wasn't for that. She doesn't stop until she's directly across from him. She doesn't move yet, she waits searching for signs of PTSD. It's not until the soldier from earlier is killed in front of him that it shows. He starts looking around before getting a lost look on his face. But it's not until he looks up to the frontlines that she realizes what he's about to do. She doesn't give it a second thought, she runs to him, grabs his arm and pulls him into the trees, holding his face in her arms.   
“Wyatt we need to go.”  
“Lucy?” She nods.   
“What’re you doing here?” He asks confused.   
“We need to go! We caught Emma. Her only purpose for being here is to keep me from getting Amy back, and make sure you die out there.” She says her tone pleading, her voice rising to be heard about the gunfire and screaming. A bullet hits a tree about 3 inches away from where Lucy’s standing and she's immediately being pulled farther away from the battlefield.   
“Okay, how do we get all four of us and both machines back to Mason?” Wyatt asks.   
“Leave me here and when you're back at Mason come back but tomorrow, with Rufus and Jiya so you can get me and the other machine.” Lucy replies.   
“Or we all go in the Mothership and come back for the lifeboat, when Jiya’s better because I'm not leaving you, and Jiya’s still in the hospital.” Wyatt reasons. Lucy nods her assent.   
“Alright, let's go.” She says, starting in the direction of the hotel. Wyatt grabs her hand pulling her back to him before saying “Just one more thing I need to do before we leave.”  
“What's that?” She questions. Instead of speaking Wyatt wraps her in a bear hug, similar to the one he gave her when she got back from 1954 yesterday.   
“You know, I could get used to this super affectionate side of you. What's this now? The eighth hug since the Paris Mission?” She jokes. Wyatt laughs as he pulls her closer.   
“Expect a lot more of it in the future. And let's see, there's the kiss in 1937, the hug in 1865, the hug after the Paris mission, when we were planning how to get your sister back, when you got back from 1954, when we talked about possibilities, when I helped you escape last night, at my apartment we fell asleep together, the two hugs before this and the one I'm currently giving you. Also I think I owe you a kiss since we have all these hugs and about two kisses. “ he smirks before kissing her. And with that the duo makes their way back to Rufus and Emma.


End file.
